


Help Me Pick My Next Project

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need help, and this is probably the best way to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Pick My Next Project

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had three plot bunnies pop up into my head over the last day or so, and since I'm almost finished writing Down the Rabbit Hole, I figured I should get my next fic picked out. I'll probably be doing all three of these at some point or another, but I want to know which one to focus on first, so I'm giving people the chance to help me decide. I've written snippets and summaries for each of the ideas, so let me know in the comments which one you'd like to read. WHichever has the most votes when I finish DtRH will be my next project.

1.) Publishers office AU in which Niall and Harry are having a secret affair in the office, and even though it makes him feel dirty, that better than feeling nothing at all like he has for four years.

 

Niall is engaged to the most wonderful man. He’s gorgeous, sweet, and loves Niall with his entire being. They've been together for four years, and the wedding is only two months away, which should have him tingling with anticipation. It doesn't though. It doesn't give him that rush of excitement when he thinks about it, the one he knows should be there. When he thinks about it, about saying those two words, about his life from there, he feels like he’s watching somebody else’s life.

The only thing that has Niall tingling with anything lately, who gives him any sort of excitement, or reminds Niall that his life is his own, is the man who has him bent over his desk. The one whose tie has Niall’s wrists bound behind his back while the blond’s own tie is acting as a gag to muffle the shameless moans ripping out of his throat. The one whose cock is doing things to him that Liam’s has never done before, whose hand is tugging him off almost as relentlessly as his hips are fucking into Niall. Oh yeah, and the one who’s also his boss. Let’s back up a bit, because this needs more explanation.

 

2.) Burlesque club AU where Niall is a bartender and dating the star of the show, Zayn Malik. Then along comes this guy Harry, who can actually compete with Zayn in everything, including Niall's affections. (Zarriall endgame) (The song is Ella Eyre's Comeback if you're interested in hearing it. It's fucking great.)

 

Niall was stupid if he thought Zayn didn't have a clue. He realizes that the second that Zayn takes the stage. There are no dancers, just him standing in a single spot of light in the center of the stage, fire burning in his eyes when they settle on Niall, or more accurately on Niall and Harry, who really should be backstage by now. Fuck.

The song is strong right off the bat, and even though he doesn’t recognize it, he has a feeling pooling in his chest what it’s going to be about. “ _Caught out, sleepin around, he says it’s nothin with her lipstick on his mouth._ ” Zayn sings, his voice gravelly, but strong. Niall knows that voice, knows the rawness from when Zayn’s been crying. And if the lyrics are any indication, then he knows exactly what happened between Harry and Niall the night before.

Harry’s fingers find their way around Niall’s wrist, pulling him back to reality to hear Zayn singing even more intensely “ _They’re all the same, they never learn, so dig that grave, and let that motherfucker burn._ ”

 

3.) Tattoo artist! Niall, but he doesn't have any tattoos and Harry wants to know more and more about him every time he goes in for a new one.

 

“Way I see it, people get tattoos for one of four reasons. Zayn, he gets them to commemorate important ideas and thoughts. You, you’re about marking important events in your life, even if it’s in a way only you can understand. Me, if I were to get any it’s about celebrating the people I love, but nobody has ever been important enough to me to do that, to permanently sear a remnant of them into myself because whether they’re still with me or not, I want to keep them close.” Niall explains quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the line he’s engraving on Harry’s arm.

“And what’s the fourth reason?” Harry asks, just curious to hear more of how Niall’s mind works.

“I reckon it’s because they want to remember they're alive.” Niall breathes out. And yeah, Harry thought it might be something like that, but it sounds so perfect coming from Niall’s mouth. He wants to kiss him, just to see if that helps remind either of them that they're still alive too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, voting is officially closed as of 9am EST on March 5th, as I'm finishing up DtRH and I'll be starting my next project soon. Thank you everyone for your votes. It was extremely close between options one and three, but in the end number three won by one vote and that's the one I'll be doing first. I will be writing all of them though, so stay tuned for the others as well.


End file.
